sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Brea
Name: Isaac Brea Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Track and field, guitar, woodworking, partying, pranks Appearance: '''Isaac is 5’10” tall and weighs 179 pounds. He is in very good shape, with long and muscular legs and lean from running and his other activities. Isaac’s hair is short and dirty blonde; he wears it in a feathered, disheveled style. His eyes are narrow and forest green. Descended from a Swedish family, Isaac is classically attractive, with a Greek nose, a full lips, thin eyebrows and an angular diamond-shaped face. Isaac is Caucasian, but his skin tans to a light bronze. He is usually clean-shaven and well taken care of, with generally good hygiene, since Isaac is somewhat vain about his appearance. Isaac dresses casually in the warm Arizona weather, and is usually adorned in button-down shirts, khakis, jeans and t-shirts. In colder weather he wears hoodies or vests. On the trip he was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, a gray pair of biker shorts, and black sneakers. Isaac also has a small tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his right shoulder, which he got shortly after his 18th birthday. '''Biography: Born to Aaron and Lisa Brea, Isaac was raised in Kingman along with his fraternal twin Rick and sister Jasmine, who was three years older. Aaron, a carpenter, had more flexible hours and was usually working at home in his shop when Lisa was at work, and as such spent more time with the boys. Lisa, conversely, was an elementary school teacher, but never had the twins in her class. Isaac was problematic as a child. Prone to mischief, he was often involved in arguments and fights, and frequently lied about his involvement in conflicts. Teachers intervened, but Isaac’s behavior rarely improved; instead, when he was discovered to be in causing problems, he simply began apologizing to avoid punishment. When discipline was enforce, Isaac tended to throw tantrums to get his way, which usually was less successful. Aware of the behaviors their child was exhibiting, Lisa and Aaron wanted to give him discipline, but struggled to come to a resolution on how. Aaron wanted to enforce stricter punishments, while Lisa encouraged more peaceful action. This disagreement led to little actual action being taken, leaving Isaac to more or less behave as he saw fit. Growing older, Isaac’s more tantrum-prone behaviors mostly subsided, but his tendency to get into trouble did not. He often played pranks on his family, particularly Jasmine, who usually didn’t take kindly to such behavior. His parents, unable to decide on a proper method of discipline, had little energy to devote to discipline Isaac, and his behavior remained problematic, though not usually harmful or dangerous. He tended to involve Rick in his schemes as well, though his brother only occasionally took part. Most of Isaac’s parental influence has come from halfhearted attempts to teach him discipline. Most, such as martial arts and boy scouts, were quickly abandoned. The only thing that’s remained is his guitar lessons. He quickly picked up on playing, enjoying the showiness of playing and the feel of the music. He owns an acoustic guitar, and usually plays with friends to show off. He does occasionally practice by himself, though, since he does enjoy playing. The other thing Isaac started at his parent’s request is woodcarving. Aaron, a carpenter by trade, tried to instill a sense of patience in Isaac by encouraging him to engage in woodwork. Initially resistant, Isaac was surprised to find that the style of art was more fun than he expected and gave him a good outlet for him to enjoy dismantling things. Using his father’s shop, Isaac frequently engages in hand-carving small figures or statues, with moderate success. Entering high school, Isaac had cemented his reputation as a prankster, class clown and something of a jerk. Quick to tell jokes, often at other’s expense, Isaac firmly resisted the idea that he might offend others, a bit too full of himself to realize his sense of humor might hurt people’s feelings. He frequently played pranks as well, ranging from genuinely clever to more petty. His grades were never great, barely scraping by in most classes with D and C grades, though he performed better in English simply because it required less memorization, usually able to get a B. He often causes problems with the teachers; Isaac hates being told what to do and often engages in defiance if he feels that he’s being bossed around, though is usually visibly repentant enough to avoid severe penalties. However, Isaac did begin to engage in one more activity; he joined the track team. Initially encouraged by his brother, Isaac found that the field sports such as long jumping and sprinting appealed to him as more interesting events requiring more nimbleness than stamina, something he excelled at. Isaac was a decent athlete, though not remarkably dedicated, being somewhat lax in training. Still, he performed well in most meets, and was fairly talented. In general, Isaac is of moderate popularity, with many friends and many more foes. Those who can get past his occasional unpleasantness are often inclined to find him great fun to be around, but those with less thick skin see him as crass, arrogant or rude. He favors hanging out with partiers and athletes, being both a regular attendant of parties as well as a partaker of alcohol. Isaac enjoys drinking, but is careful to avoid being found out, and never engages in overly risky behavior. Isaac has no interest in getting a higher education; instead, he plans to become a carpenter, wanting to do hands-on work rather than what he considers a less fulfilling job. While his father appreciates Isaac following in his footsteps, he regrets not raising his son with a sterner hand, while Lisa wishes Isaac could see eye to eye with them. His parents have long since given up trying to mold him to their expectations, and are no longer determined to enforce discipline. Isaac, for his part, is generally more considerate of their wishes now, and tries to avoid getting in trouble, but the relationship is frosty at best. Jasmine, in college to become a computer technician, has minimal contact with Isaac, and both generally ignore each other. Isaac and Rick get along quite well, though Isaac’s more rambunctious traits occasionally get on his brother’s nerves. They are usually close, however, and often engage in musical duets to entertain friends or themselves. A troublemaker by nature, Isaac has a somewhat inflated ego and tends to be cocky and somewhat pompous. He thinks highly of himself, and has trouble admitting he’s done wrong. Isaac is usually full of energy and gets bored if he doesn’t think things are interesting enough, often engaging in problematic behavior to amuse himself. He’s fond of causing trouble in class, for instance, and tends to make off-color jokes simply to see other’s reactions. While not an outright bully, Isaac rubs many people the wrong way, and those who don’t find him funny usually don’t enjoy his company. Isaac doesn’t usually acknowledge that he’s hurt someone’s feelings, generally considering it their problem rather than his, though he is less abrasive with people he likes. Advantages: A sprinter and long jumper, Isaac would likely have no issue making a quick escape even in harsh terrain. Isaac’s twin brother is also a guaranteed ally if they meet up, as the two have a close bond. He is surprisingly cunning, and could come up with a ruse and catch people off-guard. Disadvantages: Isaac has an earned reputation as a troublemaker, and his often coarse personality has earned him many enemies. Isaac’s arrogance could hinder his rational decision making, as could his desire for excitement over pragmatism. He is used to getting his way and has problems with being told what to do. The above biography is as written by Espi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Other/Trivia Threads The Past: *Book Reports for Assholes: An Illustrated Guide *You Look Like I Need A Drink V6 Pregame: *Ice Cream Truck Beat *The Funny Thing Is, I Keep On Returning Over and Over *Roots of Jade V6 Meanwhile: *A Desert With Its Life Underground Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isaac Brea. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Meanwhile Characters Category:Characters